Je reviendrai
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: Johncroft - Mycroft a toujours détesté les gens. Ils ne sont jamais gentils et ils ne savent pas marcher vite dans les aéroports. Y en aura-t-il un pour le faire sortir de son placard ? - Juin en drabbles du Collectif NONAME !


**Juin en drabbles !**

 **Fais pas ton relou, laisse une review !**  
 **Ah, voilà, nous avons votre attention ! Une note de bonne humeur pour le mouvement ''Juin en Drabbles'' du collectif d'auteurs NONAME (voir lien dans mes favoris). Des textes courts (1000 mots maxi), tous fandoms confondus, pour inciter les lecteurs à reviewer et les auteurs à écrire.**  
 **Vous aimez un texte, celui-ci ou un autre ? Reviewez, c'est le seul salaire de l'auteur et le meilleur moyen de dire merci.**  
 **Vous aimez écrire ? Participez !  
**

 **Et voilà ma participation !**

 **Fandom : Sherlock  
Prompt : Johncroft (merci Clélia) en utilisant les mots : cornichon, Ben, sirop, prédire _(que j'ai conjugué, ça compte ?)_ et membre (merci Nalou) !  
Nombre de mots : 970  
**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

 **Flo'w**

* * *

« Mikey, reviens ! »

Le garçon resta immobile derrière la porte du placard. Il entendit sa mère parler, ne s'adressant plus à lui :

« Je suis désolée, John, je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça…

 _Parce que je déteste les gens !_

\- Mais entre donc, il ne doit pas être bien loin », continua Violet Holmes.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel – enfin, au plafond – et se terra plus profondément entre les piles de nappes. Il entendit des pas légers arriver dans la pièce, et soudain, un faible grincement se fit entendre en même temps que la lumière du jour inondait sa cachette.

John Watson baissa ses grands yeux bleus sur lui, un sourcil levé, mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure. Mycroft resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le petit blond.

\- Comment tu m'as trouvé ? rétorqua l'autre.

\- La porte était mal fermée…

\- Va-t'en, répliqua Mycroft dans un souffle.

John recommença à se mâchouiller la lèvre.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ? »

Une fois Mycroft sorti du placard, ses **membres** tout engourdis d'avoir été pliés, ils se faisaient face autour de la table, une part de gâteau au chocolat et un verre de **sirop** devant chacun d'eux. John continuait à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, ce qui était visiblement un réflexe lorsqu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Soudain, il se leva et sortit de la cuisine, pour revenir avec les mains dans le dos.

« Ferme les yeux, ordonna-t-il à Mycroft, qui obéit, surpris par le ton autoritaire.

Lorsque John l'autorisa à les rouvrir, un petit paquet se trouvait devant lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il défit le ruban avec des mains tremblantes.

Le papier déchiré dévoila une voiture miniature. Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

« Aston Martin DB5 ? s'étonna-t-il en observant le petit modèle.

John sourit.

\- C'est la voiture de James Bond dans _Goldeneye_ ! Tu connais James Bond, le meilleur espion du MI6 ?

\- Évidemment que je le connais ! Quand M sera à la retraite, c'est moi qui la remplacerai, et je serai le chef de 007 ! »

* * *

« Mike !

Mycroft leva les yeux de son livre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- John. Tu es en retard.

Le jeune homme laissa tomber son sac de sport par terre, puis s'assit lourdement en face de lui.

\- L'entraînement a un peu traîné… Je meurs de faim.

Mycroft lui lança un long regard.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais l'intérêt de se rouler dans la boue sous la pluie.

 _A part le fait que tu es encore plus sexy que d'habitude en tenue de rugby sale…_

\- Ça me permet de manger des hamburgers sans trop culpabiliser, répliqua John. Je peux ? demanda-t-il en désignant les **cornichons** à l'abandon sur le bord de l'assiette de Mycroft, qui hocha la tête.

\- Je demande à chaque fois qu'ils ne me les mettent pas, mais ça ne marche jamais. Je _déteste_ les **cornichons** », grogna-t-il.

Mycroft replongea dans son livre, mais John reprit la parole.

« Toujours en train de comploter pour devenir patron du MI6 ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Absolument, mon cher Watson », répondit l'étudiant de son ton le plus sérieux.

* * *

Mycroft maudit la foule qui semblait flâner dans l'aéroport.

« John ! _John !_ appela-t-il, à bout de souffle, en voyant une tête blonde prête à passer la borne de contrôle.

Le jeune militaire tourna la tête et s'excusa auprès de l'agent de sécurité, puis remonta la courte file d'attente pour rejoindre Mycroft.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, murmura-t-il en regardant ses rangers neuves.

Mycroft sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Je ne laisse pas partir mon meilleur ami sans lui dire au revoir, répliqua-t-il.

John releva les yeux, et ils s'étreignirent avec force.

\- Tu es bien plus que mon meilleur ami, Mike, souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Il saisit le visage de Mycroft entre ses mains, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Mycroft n'eut que le temps de resserrer son étreinte autour de la tailler de John avant que celui-ci ne s'écarte.

\- Au revoir, Mike.

\- John… promets-moi de revenir.

Le blond sourit.

\- Je reviendrai. »

* * *

John avança nerveusement dans le hangar déserté, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la longue silhouette au milieu des ombres, négligemment appuyée sur un fin parapluie noir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grands. Même dix ans plus tard, il était impossible de le confondre.

« Mycroft... souffla-t-il.

L'homme lui renvoya un grand sourire.

\- John. Mon petit numéro t'a plu ?

L'ex-médecin militaire éclata de rire.

\- Tu es _vraiment_ devenu le patron du MI6, comme **prédit** ! Comment va James Bond ?

\- J'ai été déçu de constater que le vrai agent 007 s'appelle en fait **Ben** Miller. Mais le job est intéressant quand même, plaisanta Mycroft. Alors comme ça, tu es le colocataire de Sherlock ?

John secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Rien n'est certain, je n'ai pas encore emménagé. Ça m'a beaucoup surpris de le retrouver en si bonne santé ! Je me suis dit que tu ne devais pas être bien loin derrière lui...

La conversation vacilla, le silence revint, et John se racla la gorge, embarrassé. Puis il adressa un petit sourire penché à Mycroft.

\- Mike, je... Je sais que ça fait presque une décennie, et tu as probablement... fait ta vie, tu es sûrement marié avec des enfants, mais... je t'avais promis de revenir, et je... je suis revenu, termina-t-il dans un murmure.

La lueur d'appréhension dans les iris bleus de John coupa le souffle de Mycroft. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour franchir le mètre qui les séparait encore, saisir le visage de John...

\- Je t'attendais », répondit-il simplement avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !**

 **Je tiens à remercier toutes les adorables personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur mes autres fics, et surtout la principale _Overdose_ : Nalou, Clélia Kerlais, Marian Weiss-Luna, Saku-chan06, Melticolor, Citwhoille, Gargouilles, RUBIKA666, Rosedeschamps, Kyosuke68, adalas, Le Poussin Fou, nathydemon, luneXD et les guests ! Chacune de vos reviews m'a fait sourire comme une gamine à Noël :')**

 **N'hésitez jamais à laisser une review, c'est la meilleure motivation que je connaisse. Si vous appréciez une fic et que vous en voulez encore, c'est le bon moyen pour le faire savoir ;)**


End file.
